


Lucky Mischief

by prophecy0Fnora



Series: Man-At-Arms/He-Man Works [1]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: 80s cartoon, Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Blood, Dominance, Established Relationship, He bite, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Smut, M/M, Romance, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecy0Fnora/pseuds/prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Man-At-Arms finds himself once again on the receiving end of one of Orko's failed magic tricks. What good could possible come from this?
Relationships: Duncan/Prince Adam, Man-At-Arms/He-Man
Series: Man-At-Arms/He-Man Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lucky Mischief

"Orko!" The booming voice sent nearby birds fluttering away in fear, as would the owner to said name.

"That brat..." the Master of Weapons grumbled to himself, attempting to wipe the grease from his face. He wasn't sure exactly what happened, just that the new weapon he was working on had exploded in his hands when he attempted to give it a test. The thing didn't even have oil in it to begin with.

"Man-At-Arms?"

The older man turned toward the voice, unable to see, but knew who it was, "over here." He attempted to feel around for a nearby table and as he bumped into it, he set down the ruined contraption.

"Are you alri-" the question was cut short by a startled gasp.

"I'm fine, Prince Adam," he let out a heavy sigh, attempting to take his armor off.

"What happened?"

"Orko" he answered flatly, laying his chest piece on the table.

The Prince hummed, so that's why the little wizard was flying so fast in the opposite direction of the workshop.

"Did you need something?" The royal solider asked, pulling off his tight undershirt. Using it like a cloth, he wiped his face, finally giving him back his sight. He turned now, to the other, to find him seemingly dumb-stuck.

When the blonde noticed the other watching him, he flushed, "ah sorry, I- um just stopped by... you sounded distressed, thought that maybe... maybe I should check to see if you were alright" he mentally slapped himself, he could never speak clearly when he was nervous.

"That so" the taller man tossed his soiled shirt to the side, before lifting off his helmet and adding it to the pile. A smirk crossed his lips as he took note of the other's eyes watching his every move, "I believe I can think of something you could help me with." He said this as he walked over to the Prince, who stayed stock still as a gentle hand cupped his cheek.

The young man cleared his throat, "w- what do you want me to do?"

The Master of Weaponry grinned, tilting the other's head up, "you know what to do." He leaned down, letting his sharp canines graze the tender skin covering the Prince's throat.

A needy whimper escaped the other's lips, causing the solider to chuckle.

He honestly couldn't remember who lead who, but it wasn't long before they ended up in Prince Adam's master bathroom.

The shorter man sat on the edge of the sink, water warming in the shower, as his clothes were being striped off.

"You know, maybe Orko's mischief isn't all that bad," Man-At-Arms joked as he tossed the other's shirt to the floor.

The Prince laughed, feeling safe in the steaming bathroom and close to his secret lover, "I'll remind you of that next time he does something."

"Only if it ends up like this," he captured the other's lips again, pushing him back against the mirror so he could lift him up to remove his pants.

"Ahhh..." they parted to breath, "by then I wouldn't know who was doing the tricks anymore, him or you just making excuses."

"Fair point" a deep chuckle rumbled in the older's chest as he was pushed back, giving the blonde room to hop down, "but it's not like you're complaining," he said this as the other quickly helped him finish undressing, before leading him towards the shower.

"Oh just shut up," but he laughed as well.

They both stepped in, closing the door behind, letting the steam fill the small area around them. It felt nice, and the soldier hummed as the water washed over his face and the remaining oil began to drip away. He heard a bottle open and cracked an eye, watching as the young man lathered his hands in shampoo, before approaching him. Man-At-Arms tilted his head down, giving the other better access to his fiery brown hair. He felt his shoulders sag, completely relaxing under the younger's touch.

There was a soft chuckle, "you're like a giant puppy dog," he continued to work his hands around, before moving down to message the back of his neck.

"You've got good hands," the taller man smiled as the other finally backed away, allowing him to rinse the suds out.

"Feel that good?"

"Mmhmm, come here," he pulled the other back, as he reached for the soap, "I'll show you." The Master of Weaponry began to scrub and knead the Prince's shoulders and back, making sure to cover ever inch of his beautiful tan skin.

"Oh, that is nice," his eyes slipped closed as the other worked him over.

"You're got some knots in you shoulder blades," Man-At-Arms concentrated, trying to get them out, earning him a deep moan when they came loose. He grinned, feeling something brush against his leg, "that good, huh?"

The Prince flushed, but stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, "I don't know, maybe you should do some more..."

"Oh really" he gripped the other's waist, "then where shall I put my hands?"

"Everywhere" the word slipped out as a strained whine, before Adam pressed their lips together.

A chuckle rumbled in the older man's chest, his hands drifting apart, traveling in opposite directions. The blonde pulled back with a sharp gasp, as the other's hands didn't hesitate on their path. "Been awhile, hmm?" Man-At-Arms teased, watching the Prince grind back on his fingers, encouraging him to push inside.

There was a groan, "if you're not in the lab working, you're out on patrol. I've barely even seen you in the past two weeks, let alone to catch you by yourself."

"Hmm, did you have something in mind?"

"No" the Prince ducked his head in embarrassment, bumping his forehead against the other's chest, "I... I just missed you."

There was a soft creak as the older man turned off the water, "I apologize my dear Prince for causing you loneliness," he gently raised the other's chin to meet his gaze, "I should have set aside time for you."

"No, you shouldn't have to do that..."

"I don't have to," he reached over and grabbed a warm fluffy towel to drape across the other, "I want to." He ruffled his silky blonde hair, making it difficult for him to protest.

"Alright, alright" the shorter man swatted at the hands on his head with a laugh, "I just don't want to interfere with your work or cause you any trouble."

"Trouble, when are you not getting yourself into a mess and I have to come get you out of it? Your father is al-," he was cut off with a towel smacking him in the face.

"If I wanted a lecture, I would have just gone to your daughter," the Prince scowled, wrapping the cloth around his waist.

"Is that so?"

The younger man gave a hum in response, as he met the other's gaze, "oh no, w- wait a minute," he backed up recognizing the gleam in the Master of Weaponry's eyes. He let out a yelp as the other lunged at him and he dashed out the door. He skidded across the cold title floor, managing to grab the edge of his bedroom door, pulling himself in, right as the other managed to snag his towel. He found himself struggling to catch his breath between laughs, watching as the other stepped into the room, eyes shining like a predator's.

He was trapped, the exit was adjacent to where the solider stood in the other doorway. The young man thought for a moment, might as well give it a try.

The Prince suddenly sprinted towards the other, catching him off guard. But he wasn't titled Man-At-Arms for nothing. Right as he reached for the door knob, he was tackled and spun around. He landed on his bed with a loud oomph.

His heart was pounding in his chest as the other grinned down at him. The soldier had his arms pinned to the bed, with a knee between is bare legs; he felt extremely vulnerable.

"Forgot you lost your towel, huh?"

"No" the blush on his face said otherwise.

"I don't think the rest of the castle wants to see you streaking down the halls."

"What? No, I wasn't going to leave my room!" His face darkened, oh the humiliation that would be.

"Then I would have just cornered you in your living room," he leaned down to the other's ear, "thrown you onto the couch instead... you know that would be a great place for some interesting positions?"

He received a foot in the stomach, not too hard, but enough to push the older man back, allowing the other to slip away.

"I'm surprised you can think of any," the blonde snorted, settling back against the many pillows decorating his bed, "it's been so long, I'd thought you'd forgotten."

"Oh, going for the low blow at my ego, huh?" The brunette's eyes darkened, as he tossed his own towel to the floor. The larger man then proceeded to crawl slowly onto the bed, making his way to the other, "since I don't remember how, then it's up to you to remind this old man."

The Prince scowled at the other, who gave his best innocent face; he had no one to blame but himself, "fine."

He reached out, grabbing his face with both hands and smashed their lips together. As the kiss continued, the younger man managed to encourage the other to move forward, so that when they parted, the Prince's head was back against the pillows with his lover fully atop him.

His breath quickened as he pulled his hands away and reached between them, taking a hold of the other's member. "I want you," he met the other's gaze, "inside me." He pressed the tip of his leaking cock against his hole, driving his point home.

The young man watched the other's eyes glaze over as his chest rumbled with a possive growl.

"Careful there little Prince," his voice was deep and heavy with lust as he leant down to whisper in his ear, "I am a man of much patience, but your pushing my limits." He nipped his ear, "be careful what you ask for."

"Heh, did you forget who I am," the blonde chuckled as he ran his hands up the other's chest.

"Only with your sword are you He-Man," he gathered up the shorter man's wondering hands and held them over his head, "right now, you're mine."

The Prince shivered, the soldier had a way with his words and he knew it. "I know all your secrets," Man-at-Arms stroked his free hand along his side, giving a firm squeeze to his pelvis that made the other squirm, "you find pleasure in being vulnerable, being dominated, and handled."

The younger man turned red, "all you do is talk, I-" he suddenly lost his train of thought as the other freed his hands, a sly grin on his face as he grabbed his legs, spreading them wide.

The Prince groaned and reached out, but was quickly scowled, "nah-uh, you're not allowed to do anything. Put your hands back behind your head and grab a hold of the head board." With a pout, he did what he was told and held onto the wooden bars.

"Good boy" he rewarded the other by messaging the inside of his thighs, "don't let go until I tell you too."

He recieved a grumbled response, "stubborn today, aren't we?" The burnett leant down, sinking his teeth into his thigh, which pulled a cry from the other's lips.

He released the tan flesh and quickly moved to the other side, biting down hard on his perfectly smooth skin.

"Duncan!"

He let go with a pop and attacked a new area, causing the other to wail. After the fifth bite mark, the Prince begged for mercy of release.

The Master of Weaponry smirked down at the other, before swiping his tongue across his blood stained lips, "so soon, I haven't even touched you yet."

"P- Please Duncan" he loved the sound of his name, which was only spoken when they were completely alone and especially when intimate.

He knew exactly what the other wanted and who was he to deny his Prince's wishes.

Abandoning his mard thighs, the older man moved up to his obviously painfully erect member. He pushed his legs up, bending his knees slightly, as he pressed them into the mattress. The Master of Weaponry hesitated no longer in taking the blonde's cock fully in his mouth.

The Prince cried out, arching his back off the bed, his whole body trembling in over-sensation.

"Oh Duncan, oh p-please, please..."

Said man finally looked up after a few lingering moments, precum dripping from his lips, "yes, my dear?"

His knuckles were turning white with their hold on the headboard, while tears were swelling in those gorgeous green eyes. Man-At-Arms took pity on him, yet he still found himself pushing just a little bit more.

The young man bit his lip, knowing full well the other was waiting for him to spell out exactly what it was that he wanted. His legs began to shake uncontrollably as he struggled to find his words as the other gently stroked his stomach.

"I w-want yo-" he gasped, "in- inside me..." he threw his head back as nails dug into his tender belly, "gawd, I-I fucking need you, ahh- Duncan!"

There was a rumble in response, deep within the older man's chest, as he began to comply with his Prince's wishes. He shifted forward without haste, snatching up the container of lube he knew the other always kept hidden under his massive amount of pillows.

With a greedy amount spread across his fingers, he leaned over the other as he lathered his own member in preparation. The soldier claimed the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss and only dived in deeper when his lips parted for a moan as he worked him open. When he felt ready, Man-At-Arms pulled back, sparing the other a moment to breathe.

"Are you ready? Or do you want me to-"

"I swear to gawd Duncan" the Prince huffed, his arms flexing, trying his hardest not to just grab the other and get what he wanted, "if you don't take me right no- ahhh!"

Man-At-Arms complied and plunged in deep. The headboard creaked under the blonde's tightening grip as his back arched off the bed.

"What did I tell you about being careful about what you ask for?"

"Shut up and just kiss me!"

The older man laughed, leaning down to claim the other's lips, as he kept the pace steady. He shifted to allow one arm to support him towering over his lover, while the other threaded its way into soft, golden locks.

"Mmm you feel so good," the soldier breathed in the other's ear, feeling the other's chest rise and fall quickly, attempting to catch his breath.

"C-Can I touch you?"

"Hmm" he nibbled along the young man's throat, "I suppose you may."

There was a groan of relief, both from the headboard and Prince as he let go and reached for his lover. He pulled him close and Man-At-Arms already knew what he wanted before he said it, "fuck me, f-fuck me harder."

The brunette didn't hesitate with his wishes and shifted his hands to the other's ass, holding him in place as he pounded into him with no remorse, pulling screams of pleasure from the Prince's swollen lips.

"Gawd I l-love you, Duncan," he some how managed out, "p-please never leave me!"

The Master of Weaponry was caught off guard, his pace wavered as he tried to get a glimpse of the other's face. But the shorter man wouldn't let him as he pulled him closer, but he heard the sniffle and felt the tears.

Man-At-Arms growled and slammed into the other, as he sank his canine's into the tender skin of where Prince Adam's neck and shoulder met. "Duncan, oh sh- DUNCAN!"

Warm fluid spread between their sweaty bodies, while the soldier continued his rough treatment as the blonde road out his orgasm. It wasn't long for the other to join him and with one final thrust, the older man emptied his seed deep within his secret lover.

Silence filled the room as the two attempted to catch their breath. Man-At-Arms shifted onto his elbow, concern covering his face as he gently wiped away the other's tears, "Adam?"

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment," he tried averting his gaze, but the other held his chin firmly.

"You didn't ruin anything," worn hands brushed blonde locks from his face, "but it seems something is bothering you."

"I- I'm just afraid," he spoke as the other shifted, pulling out to lay by his side."

The Master of Weaponry noticed him wince, "did I hurt you any?"

"No, no, I'm alright."

He hummed in response, pulling the other closer, so they were chest to chest, "then what are you afraid of?"

It was silent again, "Adam?"

"I'm afraid you'll leave me one day," he finally blurted out.

"Why would I ever leave you," he placed a kiss on his forehead before tightening his embrace around him.

"Because of who I am," their eyes met, "not only being He-Man, but Prince of Eternia, I know people expect a lot from me... including who my partner is and I know when that becomes a problem, you'll end it with me."

The soldier sighed, he knew that was true. If the kingdom wanted another heir, which they would, their relationship would become a problem. Knowing himself, he would sacrifice what he wanted for the sake of the kingdom. He thought long and hard before he replied, "Adam, I love you and no one can ever take that away. Our kingdom is full of wonderful people, you never know what will happen. You don't need to worry about something like that, I'll always be by your side, that's a promise."

The young man brightened a little, snuggling closer in the other's arms, "I'll love you forever, Duncan."

"As will I, my dear Prince." And with that the two rested in peace, tightly wrapped around one another, their hearts beating as one. 


End file.
